


The Relic

by shinobipopcorn



Category: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: Character Growth, Death, F/M, Family Secrets, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, New Family, Past Torture, Poison Apples, Scars, Snow White adaptation, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobipopcorn/pseuds/shinobipopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the film Snow White: A Tale of Terror. King Edwin of Hyrule desperately wants the relic his ancestor hid from the world- the Triforce of Wisdom. Knowledge of the relic's location is only passed to one child per generation, his sister Zelda. Her death will pass it to him, so he hires an assassin. But Zelda escapes into the woods, and is sheltered by a group of thieves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast Her Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the awesome TV movie "Snow White: A Tale of Terror". I hit a bit of writer's block with my other stories, but I wanted to keep writing. So I decided to adapt the first and BEST gritty Snow White retelling into the Zelda world. I think the plot lines up perfectly with the Zelda characters, especially when you remember how much of a bastard the prince from Zelda 2 is. So enjoy this short yet fun fairy tale adaptation! And to those who've seen the movie (or read any of my other fics for that matter), you'll know exactly who gets the girl! ;)

King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was a kind soul, and wanted nothing more than peace for his people. Because of this, he chose to abandon the symbol that had marked his family's prosperity for generations- the Triforce of Wisdom. It was a third of the sacred Golden Power, and the only one not lost to time. Using his remaining magic, he enchanted the relic and hid it beyond mortal reach. He then passed the location down through his bloodline, creating a spell that would reveal it only to a single child at one time.

Hundreds of years later, the crown was passed to Edwin, Prince of Hyrule. Edwin was an impatient man, bored by Hyrule's years of peace. He had eyes on the territories to the west and south, and hoped to add them to his kingdom. Always digging for more information, he happened across an old tome detailing the blackest moment of Hyrule's history, the Sealing War. It spoke of a relic able to grant the desires of any who touched it, and part of that relic supposedly belonged to the Royal Family.

Edwin then remembered an old folk tale from his nursemaids, about the great king Daphnes who "gave up his fortune for the kingdom". Surely there was no greater fortune than this relic, and Edwin was determined to find it.

After years of investigation, he discovered the truth. The relic did exist, and not only that, but its location was to be passed on to one child in each royal generation. But he did not have this information. So he dug through all his belongings and interrogated all his advisors, before realizing there was only one other place it could be. His little sister.

The first born daughter of the royal family was always named Zelda, in honor of the family matriarch who first settled Hyrule. Edwin's sister held the name, though her looks were quite different from Zeldas past. Her hair was a darker brown, nearly black against her pale skin. But she was just as kind, always treating the commoners with the same respect as the nobility. Zelda had a glow to her, one that made all who met her love her as they would their own.

"Zelda knows where **it** is," Edwin huffed to himself in chambers, wearing the floor down with his pacing. "I knew there was something to her goody-goody attitude." He stopped in front of his large mirror, as if to ask his own advice. "How can I get her to tell me where **it** is? Every time I approach her, that nursemaid and the boy who wishes to be her husband glare holes through my spine while she does her petty 'I don't know what you mean' speech."

_Cast her out._

"What? Who said that?" Edwin glanced around, finding no one in the vicinity. He settled his gaze on the mirror again, and for a split second he thought it was talking back.

_The old Sheikah nurse and the forest boy, they're in the way. She won't fear you if her supporters are near. Teach the woman what it means to oppose you. Cast her out._

Edwin stared back at the reflection with a look of doubt. "But if I cast her out, then the people will know. They'll surely depose me. I have might, but not enough to overcome the rage what would follow if they accuse me of murdering the precious princess."

_Use their sorrow against them. They'll demand action if her life was taken in an accident..._

"Yes... accident..." Edwin's look of doubt curled into a sick smile. "She'll have to tell me where it is if she wants to stay safe... And if she doesn't and instead meets her death, the knowledge will pass to me. Perfect!"

* * *

"If I may say so, Your Highness, that dress makes you look like the Goddess incarnate," a blond man garbed in green said with a bow, and promptly handed a bouquet of flowers to the blushing princess. "Not even the Faeries could top your beauty."

"Oh, stop it, Link. You needn't be so eloquent." Princess Zelda took the flowers from the older man with a smile. "To what do I owe this honor? You were just visiting yesterday, and yet you've come again?"

"I... I have something to ask your brother, the King." Link scratched his head and mumbled, "I thought I would get your approval before I do, though." Zelda knew exactly what he was getting at, after all he had the most readable body language she had ever seen. He was a member of the Knights of Hyrule, and always made time to visit the castle between his trips to Kasuto and Mido. The reason why was obvious. "After all, this next trip may have me gone for quite some time, and I..."

"I approve, Link. You may ask him for my hand." She leaned up and kissed Link's forehead. He was a bit empty headed, but his lineage and skills in battle made him a suitable prospect. True, she knew little of what he was outside of his duties. But he seemed honest, and was much better looking than any of the other suitors.

"Great, then I shall request an audience right away!" Link darted off, leaving Zelda standing by the stable. She had a confused expression on her face. Shouldn't they go together?

"What's the hurry?" she mumbled, a bit annoyed but otherwise content. She sat the flowers down in a nearby planter and started to walk back, but changed her mind and grabbed a horse. It was a nice day to ride.

* * *

Returning from the path, Zelda noticed a man hunched by the trees. "Sir, are you needing assistance?" she called as she dismounted, pulling a small aid kit from the saddle. "If you are injured, I can help..."

"I am not injured, but you might be..."

Zelda blinked, unsure she heard correctly. But then the man stood, a gleaming dagger in his hand. She then recognized him- he was one of the King's guard, a shifty looking man called Sakon. She took a step back in fright. "Sir Sakon, what are you..."

But she didn't get to finish her question, as he swiftly raised the dagger to strike. Zelda turned to run, but caught her heels on the hem of her dress and tumbled down the edge of the path. Sakon was coming after her, so she had to flee. The woods were dark, and she couldn't see where she was headed until she took a step off an outcropping. The fall was steep, and she plunged headlong into the river.


	2. The Motley Crew

"My Lord, it is done." Sakon bowed as he presented proof of his deed to Edwin. He cursed himself inside that he let her fall into the river, but it was a fifty foot drop and there were numerous sharp rocks at the bottom. The King wouldn't be able to tell that the heart in his hands belonged to a beggar anyway.

"Thank you Sakon, now for your reward." Edwin threw a sack of gold at his assassin, and dismissed him. He initially planned to kill him, but that can wait. He was going to need good men once the Triforce came to him.

"Now we must wait until the knowledge comes to me. After all, I'm the only one left now that Mother and Zelda are gone..."

Near dawn the next morning, Link burst into the throne room. "My Lord, urgent news! A stable boy found the Princess's horse by the path, her things thrown from the saddle. Is she here?"

Edwin stood from his desk, wearing his most convincing look of concern. Being up all night waiting for the knowledge made him look rough, and furthered the ruse. "I worried when I didn't see her last night for mass, but I thought it was because she was with you. Oh Goddess, our dear Zelda is missing? GUARDS!" When the guards assembled, he gave further instruction. "Find the Princess! She may be in danger! And Link, I'm counting on you to bring her back safely. Do this for me, and you may take her as your wife."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Ugh..."

Zelda woke on the bank of a river in an unfamiliar area of the forest. She was able to sit up, but a severe pain in her ankle kept her from standing. She looked around for signs of settlements, but there were no trails or markers. She was in the middle of nowhere, and it was getting colder.

The injured princess managed to drag herself away from the river and closer to the trees, where she found a broken limb big enough to use as a crutch. From the position of the sun, she guessed that it was around noon. Days were growing short in November, so she had little time to find shelter. Her first attempt failed, and she was forced to huddle beneath an abandoned footbridge.

When the sun's rays woke her the next day, the pain in her ankle made her want to remain curled into a ball beneath the rotten bridge. But she knew that she would catch her death if she laid there any longer, and so she stumbled on. After a few hours, she caught sight of an old cabin. It was hard to see through the brush at first glance, and she wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been digging in the bushes for berries. But there it was, looking as sweet as her own home.

She hobbled over to the door and threw it open, relieved to escape the cold brought on by the setting sun. It took time for her eyes to adjust, but she could soon scan the interior. It was filthy, barren, and riddled with insects, but it was warm. Assuming it was abandoned, Zelda inched closer to the cabinets to peek inside. A few broken dishes, some knives, and a towel were all she found in the first, so she reached for the second.

Suddenly something grabbed her arm, and Zelda was thrown against the wall. A thick gray hand encased in a filthy black sleeve squeezed her neck, and she could do nothing but whimper. When she turned her head to face her attacker, all she saw were ferocious orange eyes and a scarred mouth. "Thieeff..." he hissed, giving her no chance to explain herself. Her tears fell faster when she realized that he intended to kill her.

" **ENOUGH.** "

A deep and imposing voice rang out through the cabin, and the attacker released his hold. A large man stood in the doorway, glaring daggers at the scarred attacker. His voice was so terrifying that surely even the Goddesses would tremble.

"But sshe iss steeeling fromm usss..." the attacker whined.

"Have you taken the time to verify this for yourself?" a third, refined voice asked, as a group of men entered the cabin. Zelda cowered in pain and fear, withdrawing as far into the corner as she could get while the large man came forward. He kicked her attacker away and knelt in front of her.

He said nothing as he stared her down with golden eyes, sending more shivers down Zelda's spine. She had studied many things in her life, and was familiar with all the races in Hyrule. But this man resembled none of them. His skin was dark, near black from all the grime covering it, with fiery red hair lining his large face and arms. He was certainly more human than her attacker, but at the same time he gave off a beastly demeanor greater than any criminal she had ever encountered.

His eyes made their way down her tattered gown to her bare feet, and paused when he noticed how one was significantly dirtier than the other. He then grabbed the thigh of her injured leg and pulled it forward, making her yelp from surprise.

"Your ankle is broken, Princess."

Zelda's eyes went wide- this barbaric man recognized her. With a shaky voice, she spoke. "Y-you know w-who I...?"

"Of course we do," the earlier, refined voice said as he brought the large man a torch and bundle of sticks and cloth. "There shouldn't be a soul in Hyrule who doesn't know the lovely Princess Zelda." He set about lighting the room, and she could finally see that her company totaled seven: the dark man at her feet, the facially scarred attacker, the refined man in robes, a tattooed youth with white hair, a purple skinned dwarf, a child dressed in straw, and a lanky man with coiled red hair.

The dark man silently splinted her ankle, while the refined man introduced the group. "My name is Agahnim, Your Highness." He motioned to the scarred man rolling in pain on the floor. "You will have to excuse my comrade Zant's behavior... He is very distrusting when it comes to his belongings, so he struck before thinking. After all, we have so little, sometimes we have to protect it."

"I've heard your name before..." Zelda said as she studied the polite man. He was average height and build, but through his heavy robe and hood she could see he was cursed with albinism.

"Yes, Your Highness. I used to be a priest in the Royal Sanctuary, before I was cast out. All of my comrades were cast out, some of us for crimes we committed, others for crimes we did not." Agahnim lowered his head. "Some for just being different..."

Zelda couldn't help but turn her gaze to the man wrapping her foot, and froze when they made eye contact. He growled, interpreting her glance as judgemental. With a final yank of cloth, he released her and stood. "Let her stay 'til dawn, then throw her out," he barked before retreating into a back room. The slam of his door rattled the entire cabin.

"Master is surprisingly kind today," the white haired youth remarked, shoving Zant out of the way to get a good look at the princess. "If you were anyone else, he'd probably cook and eat you." Zelda recoiled in horror, making the boy giggle. As he did, his bangs waved around, revealing his facial tattoo. "I like you. You may call me Lord Ghirahim, though I suppose I won't hate you too much if you drop the title." Ghirahim ran a finger down Zelda's trembling cheek. "Too bad you'll be leaving so soon, we could really have fun with you around..."

The sound of a fist slamming into a desk in the other room made Ghirahim jump back, and his pale skin went nearly as white as his hair. "I didn't mean it, Master! We promise, we won't touch her! Not a one of us!"

Zelda cowered at the thought of being taken advantage of by these strangers, and buried her head into her knees. After a moment, she felt a small hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see the two smaller men had come closer.

"It's okay, Princess. The Skull Kid and I'll protect you from harm," the purple one explained, introducing himself as Vaati. "Here, take my blanket. You can sleep in Yuga's bed, I'm sure he won't mind. Right, Yuga?"

Yuga, the man with coils in his hair who until this point sat in the opposite corner, looked up from a small drawing pad in his hand to nod. He slid the pad in his pocket, then came over and carried Zelda back to a small pile of hay in his corner. "Sorry it's not much," he mumbled. "Someone as pretty as you deserves more, but the only bed is in our leader's room."

Senses overloaded, Zelda merely nodded as Yuga sat her down and Vaati wrapped her in the blanket. Her tears continued to fall, and soon became loud sobs.

"Poor child," Agahnim commented, removing his robe and wrapping it around her. He was clearly the oldest and wisest of the group, and as a priest had surely calmed his share of distress. "Don't worry, no more harm will come to you. Rest tonight, and in the morning you can tell me why you've ended up here. I won't allow any of them to throw you out into the cold."

As Zelda huddled in the corner crying, the Skull Kid pulled a flute from his belt and began playing a lullaby. It wasn't as soothing as the one her nursemaid always played, but it had a healing quality to it. Her sobs became sniffles, and soon soft breathing. She fell into slumber, never noticing the golden eyes peering out at her from the door across the room.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seven dwarves- Ganny, Agahy, Ghiry, Yugy, Zanty, Vaaty, and Skully... I'm sorry. orz


	3. Frightened

"I see. So the King believes that old tale about the Royal Family's sacred relic," Agahnim mused as he handed Zelda a piece of bread. He managed to get the girl to talk the next day, and was very interested in her plight. "And you believe he's responsible for this man trying to kill you?"

"I... I don't know." Zelda looked down at the bread, lacking an appetite. "He's been strange lately, always asking me about this treasure that he needs to ensure the kingdom's safety. Father and Mother never told me about a treasure."

"I hate to say it, Princess, but there are many things about your King that are strange. Have you noticed the scars on Zant's face?" Zelda shivered when Agahnim said his name, remembering his chokehold from the previous night. "He is from a land outside of Hyrule, and he opposed Edwin in battle. He lost, and as a punishment had his mouth split open. Did you know your brother was that cruel?"

Zelda shook her head. "If he opposed the King in battle, then he should have been prepared to face the consequences of defeat. That is how battle works."

That moment a door flung open, and the leader stormed out into the cabin. He walked over to Zelda's corner and wrenched her out of her blanket cocoon by the scruff of her collar. She was held high to his eye level, her toes at least a foot off the floor. "No, Princess," he interrupted, having eavesdropped on their conversation. "The winning side is never granted permission to maim the losing side." He yanked a charm from his forehead, revealing a large scar between his eyebrows. "Take a good look around the room and tell me again about the consequences of defeat."

Zelda trembled in this man's grasp. The hideous scar along his brow intensified his beastly image, but at the same time made her feel a tinge of guilt. Then she noticed how all of the men were looking at her, each one marked in some way- Yuga, Ghirahim, and Vaati all had lines beneath their eyes, and Zant and the Skull Kid were disfigured. Agahnim had no injuries, but it was obvious how self-conscious he was about his albinism.

"B-brother... he didn't..."

"Oh, yes he did, Princess." The leader's grip tightened. "Do you know what the Skull Kid did to earn his? He used to guard the part of the forest that held the Royal Family's 'butcher knife'. He left his post to help an injured traveler, and was accused of abandoning the crown. So they poured a tub of scalding hot water over his head. Or Ghirahim? He wouldn't let 'brother' use his kin as soldiers, so the skin below his eyes was carved away. And Yuga? Yuga was branded simply because that snake didn't like the painting he commissioned!"

When she didn't say anything in return, the leader dropped her to the floor. "Leave. Go back to your fool of a King. Or better yet, take your own life before he finishes what he started. Then you'll at least get to die without losing your dignity."

Zelda laid on the floor, feeling another crying fit coming on. She looked back up at the massive man and was overcome with the desire to punch him, but all she could do was pound her hand against his boot. "I... I have to believe that what he did was necessary! He's my only family, I can't doubt him! Don't you have a family?"

"Yes, I did. And they were condemned as criminals by **your** family and put to death for nothing. All of my sisters are gone, just so your kin can stay in power!" He grabbed her from the floor and hoisted her up again, this time shaking her by her shoulders. "I should ravage you and send you back to your brother to teach him a lesson, but you and I both know it would be a waste of time as he was the one to condemn you to my grasp in the first place. Leave, stay, I don't care. But if I hear you defend that monster one more time, I will rip your tongue out!" Zelda panicked in his grasp, and for the first time in her life she fainted.

"Master Ganondorf, was that really necessary?" Agahnim chided as he took Zelda from his hold and laid her on the makeshift bed. "She's still a child at heart, after all. Yes, we've all suffered at that bastard's hands, but not hers. She did nothing more than be born."

"Don't you lecture me, Agahnim!" Ganondorf shouted, making the cabin rattle. "Have you forgotten how rotten that family has been? How they banished you simply because that fool was frightened of your looks? She may have not done anything yet, but she will. They all do!"

Agahnim stood and smacked his master clean across the face, earning frightened gasps from the rest of the gang. Vaati and the Skull Kid dove under a table, while Yuga and Zant cowered in the kitchen corner. Ghirahim merely cocked his head, intrigued by his master's stunned expression.

"You of all people should know what it's like to be punished for a crime committed decades before you were born!" the priest shouted. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd let your hatred for the Hylians drive you to commit the same act you blame them for!"

Ganondorf glared at Agahnim, before turning and retreating to his room. Any other man would have been killed on the spot for questioning him, but the priest was his closest confidant and earned his respect. He would not be punished for speaking the truth.

When Ganondorf reached the door, he addressed the group. "...You all've got an extra mouth to feed, so why the fuck are you laying around? Get to work or you'll be joining the Princess in homelessness!"

The five who were cowering in fear shouted a quick "yessir" and bolted out the door, leaving Agahnim behind to tuck in Zelda. He then turned toward his master's room. "If I leave to join them, will the Princess be left in peace? I would prefer to stay with her, but I don't think Yuga is strong enough to cast the spells needed to bring back a suitable harvest. And you're right, we do have an extra mouth to feed."

"Get! Your little pet will be here alone today, anyway," Ganondorf yelled as he slammed his door shut.

* * *

Zelda came to in the empty cabin, part of her hoping it was all a dream and that she'd be back home in Hyrule Castle. But that was not the case, so she withdrew into the bundle of hay and mismatched blankets. Her ankle pain had subsided a bit, but she didn't have the energy to try and stand. She didn't have any energy at all.

After a few hours of lying in misery, she noticed she was no longer alone. Rolling over, she met the sullen wooden face of the Skull Kid. "You... when did you come in?"

When he didn't answer, she figured out that he was mute. "Is what your leader said true? Did my brother really...?" A slow nod confirmed it, and Zelda shivered. "I'm so sorry... I never knew. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

His expression didn't change, and Zelda realized he was wearing a mask. It was a brilliant design, matching the Skull Kid's features, but it lacked any emotion. She then got an idea. "That tall friend of yours, the one who was drawing yesterday... Does he have a pencil box?"

The Skill Kid pointed to a niche in the wall above her head, where she found a pencil and small painting kit. He watched her with curiosity as she raised the pencil to his mask and gave the blank slate a face.

"I'm sorry I don't have more to give you, but maybe this will bring you a little cheer." She held up the broken piece of mirror that was in the painting kit and showed him the work. She had painted a smile onto the mask, and though it looked like a child's pumpkin carving, she was proud of it. He was as well, and hugging her and hopping in excitement. In thanks, he pulled out his flute and played a lively song, melting away her earlier sadness.

The others returned to find Zelda humming along to the Skull Kid's music, and soon all were joining in, clapping and moving their heads to the beat.

"Isn't the kid skilled?" Ghirahim remarked, plopping down beside Zelda in the hay. "Many a night has he entertained us with that flute. It's the one perk of this dismal lifestyle."

"Did you do that? The face on the mask?" Yuga asked as he helped Zant load a large kettle into the fireplace. "It's not perfect, but it's cute. I think it fits him. There might be some potential in your painting skills, you just need a lot of practice."

The rest of the men laughed, making Zelda blush. Vaati and Agahnim filled the kettle with a stew, and they all ate together when it was finished. The rest of the night was spent telling stories. Yuga talked of his painting, Ghirahim bragged about his "demon army" (which Zant dismissed as inferior to his own), and Vaati spoke of the Picori Festivals held in his home town.

"What about you, Princess? Have you an interesting tale to tell?" Agahnim asked, clearing away the empty bowls. "Any adventures held with your friends?"

"No, I usually stay near Castle Town. Link says it's not safe for me to go anywhere unsupervised."

"Link? Who is Link?" Vaati perked up. "A... boyfriend?"

"He's a captain of the Knights of Hyrule. The day I was attacked, he was going to ask my brother for permission to marry me."

Sighs filled the room, some happy and some disappointed.

"Is he strong?" Vaati asked.

Yuga pulled out his drawing pad. "Handsome? Fit for canvas?"

"How long is his tongue?" Ghirahim grinned, earning a smack from Vaati.

Zant's question was the one that gave Zelda pause. "Whyy aare you mmarrying himm?"

"...Because he asked me to."

"No, ssstupid. What'ss in it for youu? I knoww the ssoldier type, they neverr mmarry wifout a reasson. Iff youu wed, whaat title woould he take?" Zant moved closer to Zelda, anticipating an answer.

"I suppose it would be prince." She was slightly disturbed by his way of speaking, before realizing that it was a result of his injuries.

"And ifff you aascend the throne, woouldn't that mmake himm king? Ffrom one uusurper too aanother, youu better mmake ssure he lovess youuu and noot yourrrr title."

"Zant, that's enough," Agahnim scolded. "The Princess is wise enough to know if she's being used. Now, come help me clean the kettle."

"...Link does love me. He visits me every time he's at the castle," Zelda mumbled to herself. True, she never heard him say it. But his feelings were obvious! Yes, he loved her, and not her title. She sat in the corner contemplating it, until sleep took her.

* * *

Zelda woke a few hours later, stirred by the sound of a door. Cold air entering the cabin told her that the front door was open. The light from the moon was dim, but it was enough to see that someone had laid a dress and slipper shoes at her feet. A gift? She glanced over at the others in the room and realized they were far too deep in slumber to have opened the door, and were too far gone to rise and close it.

So she stumbled to her feet, thankful for the shoes as the floor was colder than ice. Using the wall to keep her weight off the broken ankle, she inched over to the door. As she was about to push it shut, she noticed someone in the stream outside the cabin. It was the man this group called their leader.

Ganondorf was aware of the princess watching him, but chose to ignore it. He finished cleaning himself, not disturbed in the least by the cold winter air or icy water. Throwing a towel around his waist, he returned to the cabin where Zelda stood with wide eyes.

The man was covered in scars, the largest of which sat between his chest muscles. The scar was so jarring that Zelda couldn't believe he survived such an injury. She started to speak, but thought better of it and turned her gaze to the ground.

"It would have killed any other man."

Zelda looked back up, surprised. "You knew what I was thinking?"

"It was obvious from the look on your face."

"I didn't know what he was doing. Had I known-"

Ganondorf cut her off. "You would have done nothing. This scar came from a failed execution years before you were born. So stop trying to earn our favor with your apologies. Just go back inside and wait for your faerie boy betrothed to come save you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it would be short, but I'm not even midway... T_T At least updates come easily. This version of Snow White doesn't call for the Disney dwarves, but in case any one was wondering I did assign roles: Agahnim is Doc, Ghirahim is Happy, Skull Kid is Dopey (hence his muteness), Yuga is Bashful, Zant is Sleepy (since he's the reserved one), Vaati is Sneezy (Get it? Wind Mage? lol) and the Big G is Grumpy. Because you can't tell me that Grumpy doesn't love Snow White deep down inside.


	4. Finish The Job

"What's taking so long? Surely I would have **it** by now!" Edwin paced in front of his mirror, desperate for the knowledge that had yet to come to him.

_Patience... You will get what you desire, we must simply wait for her body to return to the earth. Then it will surely come to you._

Edwin listened to his inner voice. The dolt Link had largely given up looking for Zelda after finding her ripped shawl on the edge of the river cliffs, assuming her to have fallen and died. All the better, the kingdom mourned her disappearance as the will of the Goddesses. Edwin needed to do nothing more, the stage was set. He lied to the masses that he was too devastated to take a wife and produce heirs, leaving him as the sole surviving member of the Royal Family. The knowledge would have to come to him.

"Yes, patience..."

* * *

Days became weeks, then months as Zelda lived with the group of outcasts while waiting for her leg to heal. They were a friendly if somewhat strange lot, leaving during the day to hunt for gems and pillage local settlements. She learned she was near the Termina border, one of the territories King Edwin had eyes for, and hence why no one from Hyrule was looking for her.

On one of their rest days, Ghirahim took her for "a walk" along the border, hoisting her on his back while the Skull Kid introduced her to terrain not on any of the Royal Family's maps. Yuga tagged along to paint the scenery, while Agahnim, Vaati, and Zant stayed at home to cook and clean.

The February air was cool, but there were tinges of warmth in the breeze. Zelda wore the burgundy dress Ganondorf had left her, but since the night at the spring he avoided her. The most she saw of him was when one of the men knocked on his door in the morning with his breakfast. She had yet to learn his name, and felt uneasy benefiting from his generosity while knowing nothing about him. So she choked up the nerve to ask.

"Ghirahim, your master..."

"You're curious about him? I don't blame you. Master Ganondorf is terribly dark and gloomy, but he's benevolent. He let all of us live with him when he heard our troubles, and he helped each one of us come to terms with our scars. Mine were fixed with a little makeup, but it took a lot of work to get Skull Kid and Yuga calmed down. And Master handled it beautifully." Ghirahim practically had hearts flying out of his ears as he praised him. "You might not think so, but he's actually glad you came to us."

"Why? So he can vent his frustrations on me?"

"No, silly. He likes how cheery everyone has become. We're no longer moping around waiting for the next harvest. Thanks to your needlework the only holey clothing is on purpose, your advice has helped Vaati's cooking, and Skully here plays livelier tunes. Even Master is-"

Ghirahim was interrupted when Zelda screamed in his ear. Ahead on the path were a pair of the merchants that regularly traveled between Termina and Hyrule, or so it appeared. Zelda immediately recognized one of them as Sakon, the assassin who tried to kill her. He saw her as well, and growled.

"Zelda, alive!?"

Sakon and his underling drew their weapons, causing Ghirahim to grimace. "Yuga, take her!" Yuga quickly pulled Zelda off the youth's back, giving him room to conjure a set of daggers. Yuga sat her in the bushes and cast a protective spell around her. It was weak, but it would do for the meantime. The Skull Kid ran off for help, as his straw body could not withstand battle.

"Are you the assassin who tried to take our Princess's life?" Ghirahim hissed when the daggers were easily dodged. Taking the silence as an affirmative, he summoned his rapiers. "Well there's no way I'll allow you to finish the job!"

The underling was easily dispatched, thrown off guard by Ghirahim's sudden teleportation. A rapier through the gullet followed by a thunderbolt from Yuga took him out, and the pair turned to Sakon.

"She has demons in her employ now, eh? All the more reason to eliminate her." Sakon threw a bag of trick powder towards Zelda, which Yuga moved to block with magic. But it had been a trap, and the powder exploded from his spell. The magic resonating back knocked him out, and left Ghirahim to fight alone with a ringing in his ears.

"Tricky bastard, but you'll need more than that to stun me!" He threw another wave of daggers at the assassin, then leapt into the air to drive his rapiers through the man's skull. Sakon rolled out of the way at the last second, causing Ghirahim to hit a tree root instead. He cursed as he tried to wrench the blades out of the ground.

"Watch out!" Zelda screamed, a tad too late to help. Sakon came up behind and drove a knife into Ghirahim's shoulder, all the way to the hilt. The youth screamed in pain and collapsed, his gaze pointed toward the princess in agony. Not so much for his own pain, but for failing to protect her from harm.

Sakon yanked the blade from Ghirahim's shoulder, and headed for Zelda. The spell Yuga cast had faded with his consciousness, so she was left defenseless. Her ankle was nearly healed, but not enough for her to run. She tried to crawl, but Sakon caught her by said ankle, making her yelp and wasting her efforts.

"If the King finds out you've been alive all this time, he'll do more than kill me. So I'm going to carve you to bits like I should have done before." Sakon raised the knife to her face. Zelda screamed and tried to push him away, but the knife caught her cheek. Red blood streamed down, soaking into the collar of her dress. She put the pain aside as she struggled, managing a kick to his groin. "Gargh! I was going to kill you first then slice you up, but it looks like you want the opposite! Fine then, legs first." Sakon pinned her down by her throat with one hand, using the other to rip her skirt away and access her leg.

Zelda tried to stay strong and fight, but she was never trained for this. A few tears escaped her eyes, stinging when they reached the wound on her cheek. She braced herself as best she could for the impending dismemberment, because she knew it would hurt far worse than anything she could ever feel, even worse than death.

"Princess!"

A weight lifted from her, and she realized that she was no longer held down. She opened her eyes to see someone towering over her, and Sakon thrown to the dirt. It was Ganondorf, his face a horrific scowl and his breathing so heavy it could have been a growl. He slowly stepped toward the assassin, who was trying desperately to scurry away. But he couldn't get far, as Agahnim appeared behind and threw up a barrier.

"People in your position normally pray to the Goddesses for mercy, but even they would not be so foolish as to oppose me right now," Ganondorf hissed, now atop the assassin. "Though if you are so inclined, Agahnim is willing to listen to your final confession." He cracked his knuckles, making a sound like that of snapping branches.

"You-you wouldn't dare, I am aide to the King!"

Ganondorf emitted a deep growl, and thrust his fist into Sakon's stomach, shutting him up. He beat the man bloody, until he was on the brink of death. Just before the final blow, he cursed at the assassin. "You have no right to touch her, bastard!" A final punch sent him to Hell, and his body was tossed to the side.

Ganondorf immediately turned back to the princess, finding her trembling with fright. Her violet eyes darted from Sakon, to the unconscious Yuga, to Agahnim healing Ghirahim, and finally to meet Ganondorf. His eyes flared at the blood on her cheek; she must have interpreted it to mean he was annoyed at _her_ , because she started apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry... hic... It's my fault. Gh-ghirahiim is... is..."

"...Is alright. Agahnim is a skilled healer, and it was but a flesh wound. I'm more concerned about you." He picked her up, checking for further injury. She was bruised in various places, but the cut on her cheek was her only serious mark.

"A-and Yuuga... He's, he's..." There was no use talking to the girl, she was deep in shock. So Ganondorf did what he could to ease her pain, touching his forehead to hers and muttering a sleeping spell. Her trembling stopped, and she slipped into the land of dreams.


	5. Softening

"Where is Sakon?! He should have brought back the information I need to breach Clock Town's defenses by now! It can't be that he's betrayed me...?" Edwin practically screamed into his mirror. Months of waiting for his treasure had driven him mad, and he began taking his rage out on the surrounding territories. Termina would be the easiest to breach, given its lack of military. So he had sent Sakon on reconnaissance.

_Perhaps Sakon has met with resistance? He's not the strongest of your men, after all. You best check on his whereabouts._

"That's a good idea. But how?"

_You are a member of the Royal Family. Use the power they have hidden from you. Call forth the image in the mirror. You will see..._

Edwin stared at the mirror, until finally images came forth. A darkened path in the forest, blood staining the ground. Two dead men, one he recognized as a royal assassin and the other too beaten to tell. A man in priestly garb with a teen draped over his back. A dwarf with purple hair and a shadowy soldier helping a lanky redhead to his feet. Then something that made Edwin scream- a large, dark man with fiery red hair cradling a girl with pale pink skin. He recognized the pointed ears and slender nose immediately.

"She's still ALIVE?!"

* * *

An unfamiliar pillow greeted Zelda's eyes when she woke, along with an unfamiliar bed and unfamiliar room. She was about to panic, but then she noticed the pair at the end of the bed- Vaati and the Skull Kid were sleeping snuggled against her legs. It was cute, and she wanted to cuddle with them. But as she moved to sit up, a large hand gently pulled her back down.

"Leave them be. You need more rest."

She glanced up and met the golden eyes of Ganondorf, who was sitting at the head of the bed. She realized then that her head was laying on a pillow in his lap.

"Where are we?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Where else? Back at the cabin. And before you ask, yes, he's fine. I told you, flesh wound. Yuga too. Now go back to sleep, Princess. I'd hate to have to cast another spell on you."

"I don't know how to thank you," Zelda mumbled, ignoring his orders to sleep. "You've taken me in, fed me, and now saved my life without any compensation. Why?"

"For someone so bright, you really are oblivious." Ganondorf sighed and laid his hand over the girl's eyes. "Quiet. Sleep. Now."

Zelda giggled at the childish gesture, but did as she was told and closed her eyes. In minutes she was sleeping soundly again, and Ganondorf relaxed. "Edwin is such a fool," he said to himself as he ran a finger down Zelda's injured cheek. "Thank the Goddesses he doesn't know the truth about the relic he so desires..."

* * *

"Are you kidding? Nothing can kill me when I'm acting out of concern for my Princess! Not even the sharpest dagger can ruin this fabulous skin- Ouch!" Ghirahim winced as Zant pulled on the gauze covering his shoulder.

"Sstop aacting so tufff, hotssshot. Youu losst too much bloodd. Sstay inn bed," Zant ordered.

Agahnim nodded in agreement from the kitchen. "You really were close to exsanguination, Ghirahim. Though I suppose surviving is something to brag about. Right, Yuga?" Yuga kept mum, only slightly nodding. He was still upset that his magical skills weren't enough to withstand the blowback from Sakon's trick.

"I'll be fine, I just have to get out of bed and show our Princess that I'm okay!" Ghirahim shouted as he sat up, causing the other three to come over and shove him back down on the pile of hay he called a bed. The group kicked up such a fuss that they didn't notice their master's door opening until they heard a gentle cough.

"You boys should be quiet, or you'll wake your master," Zelda whispered, a finger held to her smiling lips. She quietly closed the door and came over to Ghirahim. "I'm supposed to be in bed, too," she giggled as she hugged the youth. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Of course I am, I'm a demon lord. We don't die easily, especially when we have a Princess to look after."

"Goddesses, could your crush be any more obvious?" Yuga muttered under his breath. "I doubt Her Grace is into diamond tattooed hooligans."

"Hey, cool it, 'Coloring Book'. Like you don't blush when she looks at you," Ghirahim spit back.

Zelda stared at them, halfway between amused and embarrassed. "Are... are you fighting over me?"

"Off courssse they arre," Zant chimed in. "Youu're tthe ffirst too makee them haappy inna long ttime."

"I must admit, Zant speaks the truth. I've never seen any of the boys this lively," Agahnim said as he draped his robe around Zelda's shift to keep her warm. "You noticed the children asleep at your feet? They were afraid you would have nightmares, and wouldn't leave your side even when Master asked them to. Nevermind the Master himself holding you as you slept..."

"Ah-HEM."

Four outcasts and one princess turned to see an annoyed leader in the doorway. "If I'm the master, then why isn't anyone following my orders?" he asked with a facetious grin. "I see two injured men goofing around, a priest and a usurper who are supposed to be making breakfast, and..." Ganondorf walked over and scooped Zelda into his arms. "A little girl who won't heed my advice to rest no matter how well I try to take care of her."

"I'm okay, put me down!"

"You're walking around in your undergarments in a room full of men who openly admit to admiring you."

"And just who's fault would that be!?"

The room erupted into laughter, Ganondorf included. "It would seem I cannot win this battle. Agahnim! Hurry and get breakfast served. We don't want to anger the Princess any further, she might retaliate..."


	6. Smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hopefully makes some sense.... I didn't want the pairing to come out of left field like it does in the movie, so I tried to add some of Ganny's thoughts. I hope it's not too out there. :x

Ganondorf sat at the table by his room's small window, staring out into the field behind it. The boys (sans Agahnim and Ghirahim, who was all but shackled to his bed) were introducing Zelda to their craft. Yuga explained they made their living scavenging for kinstones and force gems, which could be sold or used to make weapons, and pointed out some good digging spots. He then told her how the Skull Kid foraged for and planted gasha seeds, which yield various treasures. Ganondorf watched the kid knock down a mature gasha nut and hand it to the princess, who cracked it open revealing a glittering trinket.

"Wow, look at what the Princess found inside Skull Kid's gasha nut! It's a blue ring!" Vaati ran over and inspected it. "That has to be worth an entire wallet full of rupees. You're so lucky, Your Highness."

"Oh no, I can't take this from you. If it's worth that much, you can trade it for clothing and food," Zelda protested as she shoved the ring into the Skull Kid's hands.

But Zant came over and took it back, lifting Zelda's slender hand and sliding it on her finger. "A giffft forr tthe Princessss." Zelda shuddered a bit as the ring's magic took effect, surrounding her skin with a faint periwinkle glow. Her eyes and even her dress seemed to shine in tandem. "Sssee? Keepss Princesss ssafee. Worthh mmore thann rupeees."

Zelda smiled in return, laughing when Zant slightly blushed. The other boys teased him for it, making Ganondorf grumble at the pathetic sight of an embarrassed shadow warrior. But he had to agree; that ring had better value on her finger than it did at the marketplace.

His gaze remained fixed on her as she looked it over. The ring gave her eyes a beautiful sheen, making them seem like amethysts lined with azurite. The fresh red scar on her cheek was unsettling, but her mahogany hair and pale skin made her adorable in spite of it. He felt himself make the faintest of grins - this angel was part of his home.

"You're smitten."

He turned around to see Agahnim in the doorway. "Not that I blame you. She returns your affections as far as I can tell, but you're both stubborn so it's not outwardly obvious."

"Who asked for your input, priest?" he growled in response.

"The dresses, letting the boys slack off to be with her, not to mention giving her your bed and taking the floor..."

"Enough, I get it." Ganondorf's eyes returned to the window. "But honestly, look out there and tell me again that she likes me best out of the lot. Ghirahim took a knife for her, Yuga used up his magic to guard her, Skull Kid's world revolves around her. Even you get more smiles than I do."

Agahnim gave his master a slight grin. "That's because we're not hiding in our room every time she's awake and hovering over her when she's not." He came over and looked out the window. "I can see Zelda is fascinated with you. Perhaps it stems from our first meeting, she wonders about that part of you that let her stay here instead of breaking her in half for what kings of past have done. Her fear has dissipated, and I've noticed an air of sadness whenever you catch her eye."

"She saw the scar on my chest."

"Ahh, that explains it," Agahnim nodded. "You told her where it came from, I take it. If I recall correctly, the Royal Sages dismissed your survival as happenstance. Did you tell her the truth, that the two of you share more than just your status as outcasts?"

Ganondorf clenched his right fist, his leather gauntlet making a rough scraping sound. "Don't be a fool. That piece was lost to time and I prefer it stay that way."

* * *

Edwin dug through every tome in the royal library, and even some stolen from the descendants of Sages. He found what he was looking for in an ancient volume called the Book of Mudora, which he had plundered from the royal archive in Kakariko. "Ganondorf..."

"'A man from the desert, hungry for power and territory, who the Sages foretold would bring an end to Hyrule. Because of this, he was captured and executed at the royal prison. But for a reason unknown to the Sages, he survived impalement on the holy Master Sword. Speculation suggests that the Sword refused to lend its power for a preventative execution.' How does one survive being impaled?" Edwin scoffed as he read the words. "'Instead, the man was confined within the deepest depths of the Castle un...'"

The rest of the page was torn, and Edwin cursed. "Wasn't this the same vermin that tried to block my conquest of the lands to the west? I thought I drove a dagger between his eyes..."

_Don't you see? This man cannot be killed. If the Sages failed, then certainly you will as well..._

"I won't once I have **it**!"

_But you can't get to her if she is under his protection. You'll have to find a way to strike in secret. Perhaps one of these books can impart the spells you require._

Edwin drew a sick grin and flipped through the books. He found a page that caught his fancy. "Living death..." The spell was particularly vicious, forcing its victim into a paralysis that slowly killed from within. Even better was that it could be cast into an object. "There will be no need to confront those barbarians if we slip this into her food supply."

_How will you do it? Won't she be wary?_

"Oh, no. Zelda never could resist a nice, shiny apple..."


	7. Eavesdropping Brats

The rotten king's plan was simple: locate an apple tree near those bastards' house, cast the spell, and wait for Zelda to eat one. She'll then meet her death, and the knowledge would come to him. Except Edwin had trouble perfecting the spell. Magic wasn't his strong point, and due to the times, classes were largely theory.

None of his "totally willing volunteers" succumbed to the spell in the way he wanted, a major setback. The first one turned to stone, immobile yet alive, which just wouldn't do. The next three dissolved upon eating the poisoned fruit, and he didn't want that either. It had to look accidental, so that fiery beast wouldn't come after him. Finally, after fifteen tries, he got the spell right. Now, to find the cabin...

* * *

"I have something for you," Zelda mumbled across the breakfast table, after checking that the rest of the gang had left the cabin. Her target raised an eyebrow as she reached in her bodice and pulled out a square of scrap cloth. "Sorry I don't have better wrapping..."

Ganondorf smirked as he took the present. He was slightly surprised when he saw what was inside- her necklace. It was a royal heirloom, a gold charm of the Triforce with red jasper, lapis lazuli, and jade representing the three goddesses. He'd seen it on the day they met, but in the beginning she always kept it hidden for fear of being robbed.

"My nursemaid told me once that it was made from the remnants of the Pendants of Virtue, which were damaged in a great struggle. It was a gift from my mother, and I think she meant me to give it to a daughter of my own. But I'd much rather give it to you..." Zelda fidgeted in her seat, eyes on the table and unaware that Ganondorf had gotten up until he sat beside her. His look was somber.

"Ah! I, I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to wear it, after all it is a girl's necklace and it does come from the people who hurt you, and..."

Her rambling was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes grew wide, and her blush soon matched the color of Ganondorf's hair. "Thank you for the gift, Princess. I'll wear it proudly, and I'll be sure to return it when your first daughter is born. May I have the honor?" It took her a second to realize he wanted her to put it on, so she took the chain, kneeled on her chair, and leaned over his shoulder to clasp it.

"Your hair smells nice," Ganondorf couldn't help but comment as she leaned over him. She wasn't expecting it and lost her balance, falling off the chair into his lap. He caught her and sat her on his lap, chuckling at her clumsiness.

"Y-you think so?" Zelda's face lit up at the compliment, before coming to her senses. "...A-anyway, keep it, I won't be having any children anytime soon."

Ganondorf noticed that Zelda's expression suddenly turned depressed, and he guessed at the cause. "Don't you want children?"

"I really want a family, and being here has reminded me of that. But if I go back, I'll have to marry Link, and he is too engrossed in his position to-"

"Don't go back."

Zelda looked up at Ganondorf in question. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly in his own.

"Stay here with me. With us. Forget about the king who would murder you and the faerie boy who would use you. You've been with us for half a year; in that time no one from that world has come looking for you, and the one you met by accident tried to kill you. If you go back, it will be nothing but pain. I know life here is far from what an angel like you is used to or even deserves, but it's peaceful and you're surrounded by people who would give their lives for you, people who miss you when you're not there. People who love you."

The princess started trembling, a tear escaping down her cheek. "You... love me?"

"Didn't I say before that you were oblivious?" Ganondorf wiped the tear from her face, then brushed her hair behind her ear. "Forgive me if this upsets you."

Zelda barely had time to register the words before her face was brought to Ganondorf's, their mouths meeting in a tentative kiss. When she didn't shy away he pushed harder, licking and gently nipping at her bottom lip.

Sated, Ganondorf leaned back and admired Zelda's flushed face. She glanced back and forth between his eyes and lips, almost in confusion. But then she took a strand of his waist length hair and twirled it between her fingers. "I've never known a man with such long hair before. It's... wild."

"I'm Gerudo. We don't follow Hylian standards of appearance."

"I like it." Zelda giggled, before pushing the hair away and resuming their kiss. Ganondorf was pleased, holding her gently and letting her lead. And for a moment, he thought he heard the distinctive sound of giggling and swooning from outside the cabin.

_I'm going to kill those eavesdropping brats..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who loves Baradorf? I love Baradorf! So yes, consider this Ganon to look like the HW one. Or at the very least, to have his magnificent mane. I seriously swooned when I first saw it.


	8. Terrifying Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this is the chapter where things turn dark!

"Aww, isn't it so cute? Our master and our princess are in love," Ghirahim sighed from across the cabin, watching as Zelda combed the Gerudo's hair. "How romantic..."

"Didn't she have a fiancée though?" Yuga interrupted, before Ghirahim smacked him hard.

"Shut up, this is better! If she loves Master, then she'll stay here with us and we can love her too- aww, look they're kissing!"

Ganondorf sent a stern glare over to his "audience" as Zelda kissed him, but it had little effect. Just as it had been two weeks ago when he caught them eavesdropping on his first kiss with the princess, they weren't scared of his wrath in the slightest. The boys wanted Zelda to stay with them more than anything, so they threw their full support into the relationship. Even Zant was on board, determined to protect her from what he considered a betrothal of convenience to Link.

"Are you really going with them today?" Zelda pouted as Ganondorf stood and adjusted his leather pauldrons.

"There's a heavy deposit of force gems in this cavern, and they need my help to harvest it," the dark man explained. "Don't pout, Ghirahim will be staying behind to keep you company. No use bringing an invalid along."

"I resent that, thank you very much. I can still carry things."

"Not with a hole in your shoulder."

"YUGA, I SWEAR TO HYLIA..." Ghirahim was about to unload on the painter, until Zelda took his arm. Her smile instantly calmed him, and he hugged her. "The Princess and I'll have all sorts of fun while you're gone, Yuga, just you wait. Way better than digging for rocks in a smelly cave."

Zelda kissed each of her comrades good-bye, the last one receiving a bit more attention. "Stay alert," Ganondorf ordered after releasing her lips, his face full of concern. "These woods are safely secluded, but if you must go out, remain close to Ghirahim. I wouldn't put it past that despot to have spies everywhere."

"We'll be fine," she assured, kissing the charm that hid his forehead scar. "Now go, don't waste the daylight. The sooner you leave, the sooner you return."

Zelda and Ghirahim waited until the men were out of sight, before turning to each other.

"I know that look, tell me what you have planned."

"Pie."

"Made from Tasty Meat?"

"Ew, no! I was thinking apple."

Ghirahim laughed, clearly defeated. "Princess, you have no sense of adventure. Fine, apple it is." He looked around their meager kitchen, now clean thanks to Zant and Vaati's efforts. After all, they couldn't live like slobs anymore now that they had a princess to look after. "I think we have all the flour and sugar you'll need, and I know Agahnim has a jar of lard in his cupboard. So that just leaves the apples. How many do you-?"

When Ghirahim turned back around, Zelda was gone, basket in hand and already halfway down the path leading from the cabin. He snapped his fingers and materialized right in her way. "Didn't you listen to Master's warning? We. Go. Together."

"You're the one who was lollygagging around the kitchen. Now come on, Skull Kid's map has an apple tree marked about a mile from here." Zelda grabbed Ghirahim's arm and dragged him along, taking note of every flower and berry bush they passed. What she didn't take note of, however, was the cloaked figure following them.

* * *

"Blast it, she's not alone," Edwin huffed, darting behind a tree. It had taken him two weeks to track this place down, after all he couldn't tell anyone what he was after and his sole clue was that Sakon went missing near the border to Termina. But he did have enough of a brain to deduce that if Link found a remnant of Zelda by the river, maybe she survived by falling into it. And that river just happened to lead toward Termina.

He had already located the sole apple tree near the cabin, and cast the spell on the shiniest, most perfect fruit. It was now a waiting game.

* * *

Zelda and Ghirahim made it to the tree in no time, despite all the floral distractions, and started filling their basket. Ghirahim noticed a particularly shiny apple, and handed it to the princess. "Here, take this one as a snack. The dull and bruised ones can go into the pies, but one this brilliant is reserved for you."

She took it, but rather than eating it right away, she sat on a nearby root and rolled it in her hand. "Ghirahim, has he always been alone?"

"Hmm," the teen nodded as he chomped away at his own pile of fruit. "I wouldn't say always, but yes, Master is used to being alone. His tribe was largely wiped out, and those that survived were assimilated into the Hylian race and forced to abandon their culture." He paused for a moment. "You two remind me of a faerie tale..."

Zelda cocked her head at the sudden change of subject. "Go on..."

"The Goddess Hylia, the one who looks after living creatures? She had a companion. He was sworn to protect her, to keep people from coveting her power. But fate is cruel, and he succumbed to the same temptation that he guarded her from. He wanted to eliminate all the creatures that stole her attention away, and as much as Hylia loved her protector, she had her duties. So they were separated, him cast to the dark depths while she was sent to the skies. But even though she possessed the power, she never took his life. They say their souls were passed to mortals of different creeds, continuing their star-crossed love across the generations."

"It's a sad story," Zelda said, staring at the apple. "But I think I understand the way the Goddess felt. When I look at Ganondorf, my spine tingles. I used to think it was fear, but it can't be. Because it tingles even more when he touches me, when he's kind to me, and especially when he kisses me. It's gotten to where I long for that feeling, and I don't want to give it up. It's funny, I never felt this way before about anyone, not even Link. I... I want to get closer to him. I want to give him everything I have, everything I am, and never be away from him. Is that wrong?"

"No Princess, that's called 'love.'"

"Love..." Zelda giggled, raising the apple to her lips. "I'm in love..."

Then the moment Edwin waited for had arrived.

Zelda bit into the apple, and almost at once felt a horrible sensation come over her. The apple fell from her hands, and she let out the faintest of gasps before her throat seized up.

Ghirahim sensed instantly that something was wrong, and screamed for his master at the top of his lungs. He caught Zelda as she collapsed, her small frame shaking and frantically gasping for air. In a rush of wind and Twilit magic, Ganondorf and the others were at their side, having heard the teens screams and recognizing the utter horror in his pitch.

"Zelda, Zelda! Look at me!" Ganondorf pulled the now motionless princess into his arms, grasping her head and muttering every healing spell he knew. Her eyes were heavy with fear, and he tried desperately to ignore what were clearly the approaching throes of death. "What the hell happened?! Zelda!"

Agahnim used his magic to sweep the area, honing in on an object in the grass- the discarded apple. He picked it up and smelled it, before hissing and throwing it to the ground. "The apple, it is poisoned. I recognize the spell, it's called the 'living death'. As far as I know, there's no way to reverse it..."

" **FIND A WAY!** " Ganondorf's screaming was enough to deafen anyone within earshot. He cradled the princess, gave her his air, tried everything he could to make her breathe again. Nothing was working. "ZELDA!"

Zelda was paralyzed, in more ways than one. She trembled with the realization that her body would take in no more air, and her eyes leaked more tears than she knew possible. Even the appearance of her lover was not enough to calm her as the realization hit her- this was death. Not the initial betrayal, falling off the cliff into the icy river, Zant's strangling, or Sakon's revenge even came close to the current sensation. She had just enough left in her to raise a hand to Ganondorf's cheek as her vision left her, and she felt her limbs go cold. The last thing she heard was the Gerudo screaming her name.

When Zelda's lifeless hand fell from their leader's cheek, the men collectively gasped in shock and horror. Their angel had left them. Ganondorf let out a noise his comrades won't soon forget, scaring even the stoic Agahnim. It was anguish, sorrow, fury, and bloodlust combined, and they all knew who would be on the receiving end.

Ganondorf carried their angel into the cabin and laid her on his bed, refusing to treat her as a corpse and let her touch the cold ground. At a loss for action, he cast a preservation spell on her, one that would keep her body from deteriorating. He then turned to a underused cabinet in the corner, flinging open the doors encrusted with dirt and time. Inside was a set of blue and gold armor, marked by war yet sturdy and awe-inspiring. He quickly donned it, affixing Zelda's necklace over the collar. The last piece was contained within a chest, a piece that was rarely ever used even before his oppression. But he wanted Edwin to know who it was that opposed him, and so he pulled the golden crown from its resting place. Gripping a large scabbard hidden away in the cabinet, he marched out.

The man who stepped forth from that room was not the dirty scavenger he had come to be known as, but rather the proud and terrifying Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo. Fury blazed in his eyes, and his crown spread out his red hair into a fiery mane that advertised the brutal beast within. Most frightening of all was the force that emanated from his right fist. It was invisible to the untrained eye, but anyone with magical skill could see that something had awoken inside of him, something long forgotten. The Triforce of Power.

"I'm going to slaughter Edwin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for it to turn out this way, but Ghirahim plays a pretty big part in the story as Zelda's BFF. It makes sense in a way. Out of all the outcasts, he's the one closest to her age. I see Zant, Yuga, and Vaati to be in their twenties, Agahnim and Ganondorf in at least thirties (Ganny is more of an ageless type, what with the curse and all), and the Skull Kid around ten. Hyrule Historia says Ghirahim is supposed to be Link's age, which is pretty close to what I imagine this Zelda to be (though this Link is definitely around five years older than her). I don't like pinning down characters to an age because I like to let the reader imagine. But some people might be curious.


	9. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize to all Link fans in advance. In the movie, the third wheel is stabbed and thrown out a window. I didn't want to do that to Link, so I came up with this instead. Also, a little later on this chapter gets violent. What do you expect, it's the climax of the story! :D

Edwin watched as Zelda bit into his spell, and laughed triumphantly as the spell took effect. But he trembled horribly when he saw the outcasts arrive with the help of Zant and Vaati's magic. There was a chance he'd get caught. He was gone by the time Agahnim swept the area, but he knew there was no way to hide from that fiery desert beast. Edwin's best chance for survival was in the depths of the castle, where he could throw waves of hapless soldiers between himself and his enemy in hopes of slowing him down.

But in his heart he knew- only the relic could stop him. The relic Edwin did not have.

* * *

Ganondorf stomped through the forest, his aura chasing off any animals unfortunate enough to cross his path. Agahnim and Zant ran close behind, each dressed in their best war clothing. Agahnim forgoed his calm green robe for a blinding and imposing red, while Zant donned menacing armor on his head and shoulders.

The two were there to support their master. Ghirahim could run circles around Zant when it came to battle, but he had been hit so hard by depression that he wouldn't even move. He blamed himself for letting Zelda down, twice, and was suicidal to the point that Yuga had to confine him. The Skull Kid wouldn't leave Zelda's side, so Vaati had to help the child through the grieving process. Each wanted their revenge against the cowardly king, but the four who remained behind were content to let their master handle it.

"Remind me again why we're not teleporting to the castle?" Agahnim questioned as he ducked another branch. "It's about a day's walk there."

"Wwe mightt caatch himm thiss waay," Zant answered for his master. "Hee haad too bee clossse by."

The three men walked on until the forest met the great field of Hyrule. There was a ranch nearby, and Ganondorf had the notion to steal some horses and quicken the journey. But when he walked up on the fence, he changed his mind. A young woman with an infant strapped to her chest was tending to the feeders, her hair a toasty orange. She was humming and cooing for the child while working for her herd, and it reminded him of his long gone Gerudo sisters. They never interrupted their duties for child rearing, and it created a strong bond between mother and child. As soft as it was, he did not want to do something that might scar this innocent new family.

He pulled his hood over his head and called to the woman. "Woman. I have a request."

The young woman was startled as she turned to inspect her unusual visitor, but her father always told her 'people are different and that's life'. So she put her fears aside and answered him. At least the baby wasn't scared. "H-hello, welcome to Lon Lon Ranch. What can I do for you, s-sir?"

"Give me three of your horses. I have compensation in return." Ganondorf chucked a pair of silver rupees on the ground. The woman looked at them; it wasn't exactly enough for three horses but she was not going to argue. "S-sure, let me get my husband to tack and bring them around. Link!"

Agahnim and Zant stared at each other in disbelief, and if anyone could see beneath Ganondorf's hood they would find a vicious scowl. Link, the boy who would take advantage of his angel. But he kept his composure as he watched a lanky blonde with mussed hair stroll out of the stable. The baby giggled and reached out to him, while the woman frowned. "Were you sleeping in the hay again? We have a customer, look presentable! Go get three of the riding stock and saddle them up!"

"Yes, Malon." Link fixed his hair before extending a hand to his customers. "Hi, I'm Link, the owner's son-in-law. Thank you for visiting our ranch."

"Link, I've heard that name before. Aren't you a famous captain of the castle guard?" Ganondorf had a desire to strangle the boy, and he could just _feel_ the waves of bloodlust emanating from Zant. "I'm sure I've heard of your bravery. There were even rumors you would wed the Princess."

Link scratched his head and chuckled a bit, embarrassed. "Yeah, that's me. You heard about those rumors, huh? Well, it's good it didn't come to pass. I mean, I was real saddened when the Princess disappeared, but it's for the best that things happened the way they did. Because I got the news that Malon here was halfway to the birth of our child. So I retired and married her. Anyway, sorry for boring you. I'll get those horses."

Agahnim shook his head, baffled that this boy just admitted two-timing the princess of Hyrule to a complete stranger. The three took their horses and sped off toward the castle; any lingering at the ranch could end with a two month old without a father.

* * *

Edwin felt it before he heard it. There was a rumbling throughout the castle, an unnatural shrieking, and the distinct smell of lightening and fire. Ganondorf had arrived.

"He's here! HE'S HERE! WHAT DO I DO?!"

_This is why you're weak... You have no courage, your power is limited, and wisdom has yet to grace you._

"BUT THAT DEMON CAN'T BE KILLED! HIS POWER IS UNMATCHED!"

_The reason for that eludes you... Just like the relic you so covet..._

Edwin abruptly stopped pacing. Relic... His eyes went wide at the realization. "The pieces lost to time..."

_Wisdom may not have come to you yet, but power is breaking down your door._

Edwin grabbed his sword and ran from his chambers. He'd find a way to kill that beast, even if it was impossible. There was another relic for him to grab, this one even greater than puny Zelda's.

He made it to the lower balcony before he ran headfirst into an invisible wall. A snicker alerted him to a presence behind, and he turned to see a sea of red. Red robes, red hood, and red eyes. "Agahnim..."

"I'm honored you remember my name, Your Majesty. It has been so long since I was able to be in your presence. Has Royal Mass continued in my absence?"

Edwin sneered. "You snake, you dare speak of the scripture as if you care? You poisoned everyone's ears with lies. The Royal Family is descended from the one Goddess Hylia, and yet you preach that the world was created by three. Blasphemers such as yourself deserve to burn! You should thank me for taking pity on you and letting you live!"

"Pity? You call this PITY?"

At that moment Agahnim grabbed his robe and tore it from his body, revealing that like his comrades, he had indeed been scarred by the tyrannical king. But the word "scarred" was hardly enough to describe what had been done to him. His torso was horribly discolored, his skin a mix of gray and white in a sickening splash pattern. In addition, jagged scars surrounded the tops of his arms, signature of the worst torture imaginable- sawing. Anyone given this horrible sentence had their arms and legs sawed through to the bone, and were then immolated.

"Was it pity that traded the sweet release of the pyre for the insufferable pain of liquid fire on my chest? You left my body to rot that day, Majesty. But thank the **Goddesses** my Master delivered me from your malice. He even gave me back these arms that you so hate!" On his last word he fired a bolt at Edwin, but the king was lucky enough to duck. Agahnim fired again, this time clipping a shoulder.

Edwin hissed in pain, but it was not so unbearable as to incapacitate him. He lunged at his former priest, sword at the ready. "And where is your precious 'master'? Afraid to do his own dirty work?"

Agahnim grunted as he dodged the sword. His skill was ethereal, not physical. He fired a blast at Edwin, who managed to deflect it with the blade. It caught him off guard, and he was hit with his own spell. It disoriented him, causing him to drop his barrier. Edwin then took off down the hall.

Another floor down, Edwin was enveloped by a cloud of darkness. He managed to light a candle, but when he did, he found a macabre soldier wearing a pointed helmet.

"Murdererrr..."

Edwin was so startled that he dropped his sword. Zant then disappeared in a flash of black squares, reappearing behind the frightened king. He shoved him to the wall, then retracted his mouth guard.

"Masterrr iss going to sslaughter yooou ffor what yooou did to ourrr aangel."

Edwin shoved his elbow back into the Twili warrior, surprising him enough to release his grip. The Hylian then wiggled away from the wall but tripped on the discarded sword, tumbling into a suit of armor. Zant let him keep running; after all there was no escape. The next floor down...

Edwin ran as fast as he could from the shadow monster. He remembered how the shadow beasts tried to take his kingdom, and how brutal they could be. There was no energy to waste fighting the Twili, he needed all he had to take the relic from the fire beast.

"Going somewhere?"

Edwin froze. He was in the foyer, so close to the castle entrance he could see it. But a figure stepped between his view, a figure cloaked in vengeance.

"GUARDS! SOMEONE! _ANYONE!_ " Edwin screamed in vain. He either failed to notice the bodies laying around him, or he refused to believe it. The beast was so much more frightening in person, and there was no way he could even dream of taking his power away.

Ganondorf threw his bloody sword to the ground. His target was in front of him, and he was going to squeeze the life from it with his own hands. His footsteps thundered through the hall, slowly tolling Edwin's death.

"I'll give you money! Territory! You can be like a king!"

Ganondorf's eyes flared, and he rushed the gap between him and his prey. He grabbed Edwin's throat and slammed him into a nearby pillar. "I already am a king, of a race your ancestors drove from the world out of fear. But there's only one thing I want now, and your death will come swifter if you give it to me."

To punctuate his point, Ganondorf grabbed Edwin's arm and wrenched it from its socket. He then crushed the humerus in his grip. That arm was useless now, and the Hylian's searing screams made the dark man smile.

"What did you do to my Princess?"

Edwin barely had a voice after screaming so intensely. "Living... death..."

"The CURE." Ganondorf started on the other arm.

"No...ne..."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear, so he slammed his captive's head against the pillar. "Lie again and I'll pull the arms right off!"

"She's... dead... Too bad..."

Ganondorf roared with rage at the taunt, and let it consume him. Agahnim and Zant arrived in time to see their master had moved both hands to the king's neck and squeezed. The life was crushed out of Edwin within seconds, and the last thing he saw was the glowing Triforce of Power on its owner's hand.

Wisdom had finally come to him- the voice in his head had been wrong. He had always let his inner self guide his actions, working toward his precious relic. But just as the history books had warned, the Triforce was not for the weak. Many had been driven to insanity in its pursuit, royal and commoner alike. Edwin's foolish chase had cost the kingdom its monarchy, its peace, and its dignity. Death was a fitting punishment for such a crime, and he finally understood why King Daphnes had chosen to abandon the relic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Agahnim. He's my favorite character, dare I say even more than Ganondorf. If Sheik is allowed to be a different character than Zelda, then Agahnim is allowed to be different than Ganondorf! But I digress. I didn't want him to be battered beyond belief, but it fit with the story that the priest be injured or deformed. I got the sawing torture from a Japanese book I read. Next chapter might be the last one. But I promise it will be much fluffier!


	10. Laying To Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend readers have a box of tissues handy, because if I bawled writing it then you'll probably bawl reading it. ;)

Seven depressed faces surrounded the bed in Ganondorf's room, where their angel lay at rest. Three months had passed since Edwin's death, the people unaware of what had happened. The royal advisors were spared from Ganondorf's blade on the condition that they make no mention of Edwin, and that they carry on the kingdom as Zelda's father had done. The people would just have to think their king was lying low. Ganondorf strongly desired changing Hyrule under his leadership, but there were more important things at the moment.

His angel hadn't woken up. They had tried every spell, every prayer, and every medicine available, but nothing worked. After three months of waiting for a miracle, Ganondorf had come to a painful decision- it was time to bury her.

They chose a spot near her favorite flower field, where she spent a lot of time playing with the Skull Kid. Zant and Agahnim had built a sturdy casket, which Yuga and the Skull Kid decorated in bright colors. Zelda's life had been bright and cheery, so they wanted to honor it. Ghirahim had been roused from his depression enough to style Zelda's hair and makeup. She was never one to fuss about her appearance, so he kept it simple by tying her hair into a high ponytail with a red ribbon and curling her sidelocks into ringlets. Vaati dressed her in a simple pink dress with a fuchsia vest and pink gloves. Ganondorf then completed the outfit with a circlet in the style of his people. His had intended to give it to her in life, because it meant so much to him. But he would now bury it with her.

It hurt them all to inter Zelda, because that was acknowledging her death. But leaving her above ground would be treating her as an object instead of a human being. So one by one, they said their good-byes.

"Good journey, little princess," Agahnim started as he kissed her forehead. "Farore's Wind brought you to us, you warmed our souls like Din's Fire, and like Nayru's Love you've blessed our hearts. A shame you were wasted for such a lost cause."

Yuga was next, and he placed a kiss on her left cheek. "I take back what I said before. Your art is perfect, you don't need anymore practice." On that note he lifted up the Skull Kid so he could say his good-bye. He tucked his flute in the princess's hands, then removed his mask and pecked her nose before hugging her tightly. She had become almost like a mother to him, but now he was back to his original misery.

"Skull Kid, don't worry," Vaati consoled as he came up. "Her Highness is going to keep watching over us, just now from the sky." He choked back his own tears as he continued. "There's a whole world of people above the clouds, you know, where the Goddess Hylia keeps watch. Maybe she'll let the Princess's wisdom come down to us from there." Vaati kissed Zelda's right temple, before turning away.

Zant let Vaati step away to cry before he approached. "Sssorry forr ssstrangling yoou... It'ss goood that boy isss out off the waay, yoou're too goood foor himm." He kissed her other temple, before slipping something into her vest. "It'ss a Twili charmm. Soo we'll recognizze each otherr inn the nextt lifffe..."

Zant moved away, and pulled Ghirahim to the casket. The youth was a sobbing mess, his eye shadow smeared over his face and his collar soaked with tears. He fell over Zelda, weeping into her chest. After several minutes he was cognizant enough to speak, and mumbled into her neck while hugging her. "It's my fault, it's all my fault. I should have been more cautious, especially after I failed you the first time. Demise's fire, what was I thinking?! I'm horrible, I deserve to be dead instead of you... I love you, my Princess. I love you with all I have. You're my family, my beloved sister, my best friend... If there was any way to take your place, you know I would have already done it. Oh, Zelda..." He lost his composure again, leaving a sloppy kiss on her right cheek before pulling away and burying his head in Agahnim's chest.

It was now Ganondorf's turn. "I've been to many funerals in my years, but this is the first where I am at a loss for words. You caught my attention from the start, so innocent and frightened. But you opened up to us, a group of men who by all accounts should never be graced with an angel's presence. You gave us self-esteem and love, something a lot of us forgot existed. And yet out of all, you opened your heart to me. I was cold to you, I ignored you, I even insulted you. But you gave me affection, seeing past the reputation. That's the thing about you that Edwin never knew- you were the relic he sought. You're the embodiment of wisdom, and you're the embodiment of kindness. Thank the Goddesses that selfish bastard never knew. He would have kept you locked away. He wouldn't have ordered you killed, you wouldn't have come to me, and you would have never taught me what it was like to love again." He carefully lifted Zelda into his arms, and smoothed her hair. "My angel... I am hesitant to give you back to the Goddesses, but I can't be so selfish as to keep you from rest. Good-bye, Zelda. I will never know another love as deep and moving as yours." Ganondorf cupped her face, and as a parting act, gave her a firm kiss on the lips. He then held their foreheads together, taking in her scent one last time.

A twitch.

Ganondorf opened his eyes, convinced that he imagined it. But there was another twitch, then a third. Zelda was moving.

Her shoulders shook, her head bobbed, her face winced. The other men couldn't believe what they were witnessing. But then Zelda lurched up and began coughing, a piece of apple falling from her mouth. Ganondorf saw it, and immediately understood. He laid her on the ground and rolled her to her side, rubbing her back as the coughing subsided. Her breathing normalized, and she rolled onto her back by herself. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Ga...non...?"

Ganondorf let out an exasperated sigh and squeezed Zelda to his chest, still in disbelief. "Please don't let this be a trick," he mumbled, watching Zant pick up the apple piece.

"The sspell isss goone..."

The men all shrieked in delight. Ganondorf loosened his grip on Zelda, and she gazed at him in confusion. "What happened...?" she started to ask, but was interrupted when Ghirahim tackled her out of his master's lap.

"Oh, Goddess, thank you! Zelda, my Princess, my spirit maiden, my friend, alive!" The teen hugged her tightly, nearly drenching her bodice in tears. She smiled and rubbed his head. The rest of the gang came over and cuddled with her, and soon Zelda was sniffling too.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone crying?" she asked. "You're making me sad, too."

"We thought you were dead. You've been gone from us for three months," Agahnim explained as he wiped off her cheek. "Edwin poisoned you with an apple. But you needn't worry about him now. You're safe, and no one will ever hunt you again."

Zelda's bewildered look spoke for her, so Ganondorf stood and pulled her up out of the cuddle pile. He kissed her passionately, wiping away her confusion. When they broke, she nuzzled into his neck while he caressed her shoulders.

"My apologies, Princess, but I have rather upsetting news for you..."

"He's dead, isn't he?" Zelda recognized Ganondorf's tone, and made the conclusion for herself. "When?"

"The day after you were poisoned."

She tried to mourn, but there were no tears. She had barely known the recent Edwin, after all he was a different person from the loving brother she grew up with. She had long since mourned the loss of that part of him, who seemed to die with her parents. She dwelled on the loss of the monarch for a moment, before the consequences hit her. "Does that mean I have to go back?"

"No!" everyone shouted in unison, spooking her. Ganondorf unhooked the circlet on the princess's head, before setting her down and kneeling before her.

"My Princess, no one knows of your survival. Even the boy who wanted you has chosen someone else and moved on. As far as the royal advisors know, I killed Edwin out of revenge for what was done to my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?"

"Yes. My people, the Gerudo, they were a race of female warriors and I their king. I had always desired to conquer Hyrule, but I put it behind me when I found something else to placate the sorrow." Gripping her hand, he placed the circlet in her palm. She glanced at it, and recognized it as matching the charm he used to cover his forehead scar. "You are free to go wherever you wish. If you want to return to your castle, we will take you there. But it would mean the world if you would stay here with us. I don't have the right to ask, but... Zelda, stay with me. Be my wife."

The silence in the field was maddening as everyone waited for Zelda's response. She looked surprised, then pensive, and finally resolved. "...Are you sure you want to marry me? After all, I have six very needy children." She motioned to the group, who immediately cheered and swooned.

Ganondorf grinned and pulled her close, reaffixing the circlet and kissing her passionately. She giggled as he nipped at her ear, and turned bright red when he whispered words of love into her ear.

"What do you suppose he said to make her face so red?" Vaati pondered to the group as they watched the lovebirds embrace.

"Probably something intimate," Ghirahim replied. "Part of me hoped to be the one to marry her..."

"Whatt nonnsenssse..." Zant coughed into his sleeve.

"Zip it, Twili! But as I was saying, I'll see her every day, so I guess it doesn't matter which one of us she calls her husband."

"Ten minutes ago you considered her a friend and a sister, now you're talking like you two were lovers. If anything, you stuck to her like a rotten child to its mother," Yuga retorted, causing the two to return to their friendly bickering ways. The rest of the boys laughed at the return of the youth's vigor. The Skull Kid picked up his flute and played a celebratory song to go with the lively mood, and Agahnim said a few words to thank the Goddesses for answering their prayers. The new family then headed inside to escape the October chill.

Ganondorf held Zelda close as he recounted the days after her collapse. He told her of their visit to Lon Lon Ranch and Link's indiscretions, which made her pout and say some very strong words that shouldn't be in a princess's vocabulary. He also told her of the current leadership arrangement, and she decided the people at least deserved to be told the truth of Edwin's death.

"I guess then they'll want to know why you killed him," Zelda said as she twirled her fingers in Ganondorf's hair. "Maybe I should let people know I'm alive..."

"Then they'll demand you return to lead them," Ganondorf answered.

Zelda stared at the ground, before an idea came to her. "And I'll do it! So long as I can bring my priest, my wind mage, my artist, my usurper, my musician, my knight, and my king, that is." She jumped out of his lap and motioned around the room. "Why should the men who delivered Hyrule from a power hungry king be forced to sleep on straw and stone? You know how to run a kingdom, right? What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy," he replied with a playful grin, pulling her back to him. "Crazy, and brilliant."


	11. Epilogue

Zelda returned to her kingdom exactly one year after her disappearance, much to the delight of the people. Rather than tell the whole truth, she decided to honor her brother's memory. She explained to everyone that Edwin had been possessed by an evil power which had consequently driven the land into despair, ordering her death and attacking their allies. She had recovered from the assassination attempt with the help of the desert king Ganondorf, who banished the demon from Edwin's body. The king spent the last six months trying to recover, but had succumbed. The people were so glad to see Zelda alive that they didn't question her story, and even thanked the Gerudo for saving them. There was thus no objection when she told them they had wed.

The royal advisors accepted Ganondorf's role as King once they realized that he was not as ferocious as the Sages had described. He knew much about leading and providing for a kingdom, and even more about protecting one. Hyrule was at peace, but he offered valuable strategies for keeping it that way. He also bowed to Zelda's every whim and placed her rank above his own, earning their favor.

The gang of misfits Zelda had brought to the castle were also scrutinized at first, but all too soon did they prove that appearances are deceiving. Vaati was an excellent scholar and joined the Royal Librarians, offering accounts of peoples long since forgotten.

Yuga became the official Royal Painter, and even redid the painting that had earned him his scars. Soon his works were in demand, and he was all too happy to paint for the poorest to the richest citizens.

Zant reconnected with his people and brought Twili fighting skills to the Royal Guard, teaching them to fight with both blade and shadow. His scars tended to frighten new soldiers, but they soon learned that he was not a cold demon. He had a sense of humor, and before long Captain Zant's quips were famous.

The Skull Kid did not want a royal title, but he did play with the staff workers' children and show them how to play a flute. He liked to plant flowers and gasha seeds, so he made a garden in the castle courtyard where anyone could come visit.

Agahnim retained his position as Ganondorf's closest advisor, but did use his influence to get the Royal Church to preach of The Three in addition to Hylia. Protocol always taught that the Royal Family was descended from Hylia, and he knew for a fact that this was true as he could see the divinity in Zelda. But somewhere along the line the focus had shifted away from The Three (probably when Daphnes abandoned the Triforce), and he wanted to give the people a choice in their religion, so that no one would be punished as he had been.

Ghirahim became Zelda's personal knight, ensuring that no harm would come to his best friend. He took his duties seriously, spending nights sparring with his master so that he could defeat any enemy that would threaten her.

But one thing stayed the same, and it was that they all lived together. The royal chambers were remodeled so that they resembled the cabin, and they all had interconnecting bedrooms. The King and Queen occasionally took "holidays", locking out the royal aspects of their life and retreating to this comfortable space. Vaati and Agahnim would cook, Skull Kid would play his flute, Yuga would sketch, Zant and Ghirahim would bicker, and Zelda and Ganondorf would relax. No one would bother the happy family.

No one, that is, except its newest member, welcomed a year after relocating to the castle.

"Sounds like Marin is awake..." Ganondorf stood from his desk and walked over to the window, where a wailing newborn with golden skin lay in her cradle. He scooped her up and kissed her head, fussing with a strand of her soft red hair. "Are you hungry, little one? Mommy's asleep so you'll have to deal with me."

"Oo, oo! Let me, Master!" Ghirahim ran over to Ganondorf and the baby, bottle already in hand. "Marin likes it when I hold her."

"Yes, she likes to mock your horrible hairstyle," Yuga called from the corner, making the other boys laugh as the youth fed their new sister. Zelda soon woke and joined them, giggling when she saw Marin yanking on Ghirahim's fringe.

Ganondorf heard the angelic chuckle, and turned to his wife. "Zelda. Didn't we have this discussion before? Go back to bed. It's too soon to be walking around, your body has been through a lot."

"And just who's fault would that be?" she asked with a grin, recalling the last time she was ordered back to bed. It worked, and Ganondorf relented. She sat on the cushion next to him, and they watched as the boys took turns holding Marin.

"Would you say this is living happily ever after?"

Zelda tilted her head at Ganondorf's strange question.

"My life's been like a faerie tale since I met you, and I never even believed in that nonsense."

She laughed and hugged him. "But this is a faerie tale, Ganondorf. The beautiful princess was saved from the wicked tyrant by a handsome king, they married, and returned to the castle to live happily ever after..."

The new King of Hyrule smirked. "But this is your castle."

"I never said **I** was the princess."

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waah, it's finished! I'm going to miss writing about this cute family.
> 
> Agahnim's torture reveal in chapter 9 was last minute. I thought of the idea of having the three corner Edwin separately, and since Agahnim was the only one Edwin knew personally I wanted it to be suspenseful. That's why Edwin is able to trip Agahnim up. We all know Agahnim is too badass to go down that easily. Agahnim's little religious conflict is hinted at through the story, but it wasn't something I wanted to dwell on. I imagine it to be like Christianity and Judaism- they started as a single religion. So somewhere along the line people started worshiping Hylia (like Ghirahim and Vaati) instead of The Three (like Ganondorf and Agahnim).
> 
> I seriously cried my eyes out writing those eulogies. Maybe I have irregular tear glands. :(
> 
> Marin is a callback to an earlier chapter. Remember when Zelda gave Ganny that necklace? ;) I love Marin and wish she were included in more games. Or at the very least more fanfic.
> 
> I imagine Ghirahim is going to be the overprotective big brother, and I can already see him chasing off people who try to date his innocent little baby sister. He would have chased Ganny away from Zelda had he not been like a father to him. XD
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this far, and a big thanks to those who have followed and reviewed! Now to get back to writing Sword in Repose...


End file.
